


Culprit Confirmed

by narelith



Category: Len'en
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narelith/pseuds/narelith
Summary: After multiple incidents worth of joking accusations and bullying from Yabusame, Tsubakura and everyone else, it turns out that Jun really did cause an incident this time.





	

A sudden storm was ripping through the Unlost Woods, a cascade of raindrops each the size of a human head. No, "sudden storm" implied that it had happened while Yabusame, Tsubakura and Shion were already out. In reality, they (and others) had left after the incredible rain reached the Senri Shrine, the Human Village, and several other high-profile destinations. Though Yabusame had noticed the rain falling from miles across the shrine road, Tsubakura stayed in their futon until there really was no excuse for not investigating. (Shion had also started complaining about how cold and damp it was, and wouldn't let Tsubakura fall back asleep.)

"So, do you see a culprit?" Tsubakura asked, flying at a tempered speed with their legs almost in a standing position and clutching their hat so the storm winds wouldn't blow it off. "Because I don't see a culprit."

"No~" Yabusame admitted, sticking their tongue out in disgust (and to see what the rainwater tasted like). "It sure would be easier if it were raining sake."

Shion was lapping up the rainwater themselves. "I think I smell someone, upwind. But maybe I'm just smelling the rain~"

"No, no." A voice called out to them from the distance, light and crisp yet with the strain of a throat that had yelled in terror a few too many times. "You're not just smelling the rain, you're smelling a rain youkai."

Jun appeared. Their hair was ragged, matted not from the water which was their element but from traces of blood, and their outfit had been lengthened to cover their legs. And in the crook of their arm, they held a Brita Grand Water Pitcher, full of ice cold and delicious drinking water.

"After all, if you're talking about a rain incident surely a rain youkai should be the culprit?"

"Eeh? No way~ Last time it was those stuck-up snakes," Yabusame disagreed in between mouthfuls of water.

"I never really thought you were the culprit but I had to be thorough," Tsubakura said, cottoning on to Jun's implication immediately. "It's a priest's duty, after all, or it is for me."

"Oh really?" Jun frowned. "Since when did people like you care about priestly duties?"

"Well, I am the priest here," Tsubakura said simply, rubbing their temple.

"Plus, Tsubakura is always doing things like reorganizing everything when Yabusame and I are done playing," Shion said, "or memorizing the important religious texts of the Senri clan."

"Hey..." While Shion wasn't wrong about any of that, Tsubakura still hadn't gotten used to them so plainly pointing out their habits (and so accurately -- though it made sense, given that Shion had eaten a piece of their soul).

"Well, anyway, I caused the incident this time and I'm here to fight you!!"

The music stopped.

"Eeh? What~" Yabusame looked at Jun in shock. "But you're way too strong for us~"

"What are you talking about?" Tsubakura asked. "They're the same rain youkai we've always known."

♪ The Water Dyed in Crimson ~ DIE

"That's what you think!!" Jun shouted. "But now I'll show you... my true power!!"

A horrific danmaku battle ensued. Jun had no less than fourteen spellcards, three of which were survival cards, and the battle lasted an incredible twenty minutes in total. Because of this, the details of their battle must be omitted, but suffice it to say that it was gruelling, involving terrible exhaustion on both sides.

...but in the end, Tsubakura's group was triumphant.

"Uuuugh..." Jun groaned. "I've never felt like these three-on-one fights were as unfair as I do now..."

"Well, whether it's three or one you have to comply with the winner's request," Tsubakura replied sharply, "so stop all this unnecessary rain already."

"I was going to anyway," Jun protested, "I just wanted to lure you out and teach you a lesson. ...So, you want me to stop the unnecessary rain, right?"

"Right~ And," Yabusame added, "I think Shion-chan here wants some of your soul, too."

"Too bad," Jun chuckled, smiling wanly. "I'm already complying with your request and stopping the unnecessary rain, so I'm going to do that now!"

Fully intent on capturing Jun for that aforementioned purpose, Yabusame and Shion flew on their position, but were suddenly stopped by a wall of rain like they hadn't experienced even in the battle moments before. They could barely stay standing (or floating) near this deluge, and were powerless to pursue Jun as they fled.

"Ugh. Well," Tsubakura said as they applied a special spray to Yabusame's two-dimensional cloak to dry it off without removing it, "at least the rain's going away."

"The rain's going away~" Shion said, sounding almost disappointed, as they caught less and less rain water with their tongue each time.

"You're still doing that?" Tsubakura asked.

"It's kind of tasty~" Yabusame said.

Tsubakura sighed. "Let's just go home."


End file.
